


Уничтожить всех бабочек

by Lili_T_h, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Уничтожить всех бабочек

Тони понимает, что все, конец, когда Питер рассыпается на его руках прахом. Бесформенным пеплом, шепча это проклятое «прости».

Сердце рвет с такой силой, что он не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Хотя осознает он все равно не до конца. Несмотря на обилие «чудес» в его жизни, он все равно не верит. Кажется, что это очередной бред, сгенерированный его сознанием. Просто дурная фантазия, паническая атака, воздействие извне, признавать, что Питера — его Питера — больше нет, Тони решительно не хочет и не может.

Но нет. Морок не развеивается. По щекам течет мокрое, отчего щиплет ссадины, но по сравнению со взрывом внутри все кажется глупостью.

А потом приходит надежда.

Много позже, на корабле, который тащит его к земле, Тони понимает, что нужно делать и как. И вместо того, чтобы придаваться рефлексии, вызнаёт у Небулы устройство корабля — ему точно понадобится такой. Чтобы не переместиться куда-нибудь не в то место.

Рассчитать координаты, соотношения, возможные вероятности оказывается сущим пустяком.

Тони умудряется провернуть это все незаметно.

Почти.

Пока выжившая часть Мстителей решает, как же надрать задницу Таносу, Тони строит свою версию корабля и аппарат, который перенесет его сознание в прошлое. В идеале — к моменту, когда он еще не был Железным человеком, хочется побольше запас времени. Больше возможностей для спасения планеты и всего остального.

***

У него почти получается. Он промахивается всего на какие-то два года.

Осознав себя с ядерной бомбой в руках, Тони едва не смеется — чуть-чуть опоздал, ну да ладно! У него в запасе остается еще целых восемь лет для того, чтобы все решить.

Тони умный. Он справится. Всегда справлялся.

По ночам щемит сердце.

Тони вспоминает. Больно, обрывочно: тонкие губы и ласковые руки, ту любовь, с которой Питер умел смотреть на него, так никто больше не мог.

По ночам одиноко, в те короткие часы, что он выделяет себе на сон.

Ему, конечно же, снится Питер.

Дни автоматически становятся хорошими, когда снится хорошее: вечера на диване, совместные разработки, живой и счастливый Питер под боком.

И плохими, когда снится Титан.

***

В какой-то момент Тони осознает себя в процессе поиска.

Питеру двенадцать. У него смешные кудряшки, круглые очки и тощее тельце. Он счастливо смеется, гуляя с Мэй и Бенджамином.

Тони отчасти стыдно: там, в другой версии будущего, Мэй выжила. Она звонила, Пятница проигрывала звонки, но Тони никогда не отвечал. Просто не знал, что сказать.

Теперь же он знает о Питере едва ли не все. Хоть и сам для себя зарекся не лезть, чтобы не повторять прошлых ошибок.

***

Тони что есть силы топчет бабочек. Кроит и меняет прошлое, чтобы, если не миновать, то отсрочить приход Таноса.

Тессеракт оказывается довольно просто уничтожить. Достаточно спасти малышку Ванду с братом и направить ее мощь на камешек.

***

Тони не находит себе места. Да, дела идут своим чередом, и он минует многое — ту же ссору с Кэпом. Теперь это все кажется детскими глупостями, поэтому, поднимая старые связи, Тони сам выкупает Барнса. Там уже не болит. Давно.

Отсутствие этой скорби Тони переваривает на удивление спокойно, а уж то, во что превратился Зимний солдат, не оставляет сомнений, что он бы и не такое сделал — только прикажи.

***

Он упускает момент становления Питера как Человека Паука.  
Просто вновь, как и когда-то давно, натыкается на запись в интернете.

Ему смешно.

Некоторых бабочек не растопчешь.

От желания приехать, познакомиться или хотя бы просто подарить костюм (который висит на манекене, собранный уже давно, и ждет своего часа) буквально сводит ноги.

Это желание живет в нем и душит, прорастая ядовитыми корнями в каждую клеточку тела. Но Тони только наблюдает. Иногда.

Память хранит фиксированные точки; того же Стервятника, скрепя сердце, Тони позволяет победить Питеру.

Не может не. Но наблюдает. Готовый, если что, подстраховать.

Питер, конечно же, справляется без навороченной техники и прочих чудес, берет тот фактически голыми руками, да еще и вытаскивает из горящего самолета, не дав умереть.

Его родной Питер с горящими, живыми ореховыми глазами. С той самой улыбкой, которая прямо как тогда…

***

Чертовски больно. Тони понимает, что не справляется, нет, к уничтожению Таноса он готов процентов на девяносто, оставшиеся десять — дело времени.

Не справляется он с собой.

Холодная и одинокая постель душит. Случайные связи не спасают, а делают только хуже. Тони задыхается.

Тонет в этой печали и все реже позволяет себе слабость — посмотреть, как там Питер.

Все чаще думается обратиться к Стренджу и попросить почистить память.

Но в то же время Тони отчаянно хочет помнить, ради чего он вообще затеял все это.


End file.
